


Love is Painful My Friend

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Ben you need to pay my hospital bills!, Gen, Hellbent came out and it was AWESOME, Lewis both of them are innocent, Lewis is a numbskull, and it gave me a stroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Lewis' mind was jumbled, almost everything is a blur, and when he tried to recall the events of his death. He learns that his lover killed him in cold blood.In which, Lewis didn't really particularly remember what happened— he thought that Vivi was the one who killed him.





	Love is Painful My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, might do another one for Hellbent, we'll see.

Arthur remembered falling down a hatchet, along with Vivi and Mystery, he remembered how he was pulled deeper than the other two. He heard a loud thud, his back and his rear behind feels like it was stinging and realized that he landed in a dark room. There was something in the darkness, something big and vertical.

He rubbed his head, he felt dizzy, still recovering from the impact of the fall.

The casket in front him started to open, slowly but surely, Arthur felt a surge of anticipation and fear.

A skeleton appeared. closing its sockets before opening its eyes. Looked melancholic as ever, Arthur resisted the urge to comfort the skeletal ghost.

Arthur felt a shiver on his spine, when the skeleton's sockets glowed to reveal magenta irises, it floated down the set of stairs and walk slowly towards him.

Arthur was physically shaking, his breathing ragged and heavy, he was calming himself in a million different ways,his brain overloading with incoherent noises, his heartbeat beating against his ears like a loud drum.

The ghost, took careful measures in its movements, giving out the impression that it meant no harm, its a bit hard to believe, considering that everything in the mansion was targeting him and his friends.

The ghost dropped to its knees, Arthur instinctively flinched away, preparing himself to run. That is until, he felt strong hands wrapped around him.

Arthur panicked, trying to get away from the ghoul. "W-what are you doing!? Let me go! Let me go!" Arthur thrashed around, kicking the ghost away, his screams was quieted when he feel the ghost's racking sobs.

Arthur felt like a huge ass, this ghost have their own problems and he judged it, even though he's supposed to help ghosts, well in some cases anyways. This was one of those occasions.

It took Arthur all of his will power to stop his kicking and screaming. This ghost was hugging him, how much of a jerk could he be? He reluctantly hug the ghost back.

The ghost jumped, Arthur felt sorry for the ghost.

"Arthur.." Arthur jolted, the sound of his name in the ghost' voice send shivers down his spine.

"Arthur.. I missed you, I missed you so much.." Arthur didn't know how to respond so he keep quiet, is this ghost really that alone and desperate that it misses anyone that happens to fall in its chambers?

"Arthur I missed you so much." The ghost' hair flickered in flames as he pulled away, the couldrons that Arthur didn't even notice was there, was lit up in glorious but calming flames.

Arthur wondered how skeletal features can look so soft and gentle in this very moment, in this angle the couldrons lightened the sides of its face, the purple flaming pompadour was calming and unnoticeable.

"W- who are y-you?" 

"Don't you recognize me?" Arthur arched a brow.

"It's me, Lewis." Arthur's eyes widen in realization. 

"L-Lewis..?" The ghost nodded its head, Arthur debated whether or not to trust its words. Arthur decided to trust the ghost or rather his best friend.

Then Arthur had another realization.

"B-but, y-you're dead..?" Arthur could feel tears prickling in the sides of his eyes, his amber irises turned to mirrors.

Lewis let out a sad chuckle, and softly grazed his cheek, wiping Arthur's tears.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," Lewis said that with so much gratitude and love. Arthur went to touch Lewis' face when he noticed that his best friend was about to cry, again.

"Of course, I would never ever give up on you, buddy," Arthur reassured.

Before Lewis could respond, Arthur pull him into an embrace, and Lewis cried freely as he did before,he cling unto Arthur like he was the last person on earth he was going to embrace.

The racking sobs of the dead man echoed throughout the mansion, Arthur being the calmed one in this emotional embrace, rub soothing circles in his best friend's back.

"B-bud.. I didn't cry, you shouldn't cry too, Artie's here.. shh..shh.." Arthur needed to be strong in this moment, he held his head high, unwavering.

"Shh..sh.. Artie's here.. shh, Artie's here.."

"I don't know what to do Arthur! Please! Help me..." It took Arthur all of his willpower not to breakdown crying,over just hearing his best friend sounding so desperate and lost.

"My life, my love.. nothing mattered, please Arthur! Please! Tell me what I should do next!  
I tried moving on but I can't.. I just can't..." Lewis tightened his grip.

"They do matter! You matter.. to me, I could never go on without you.."

"I know," Lewis said quietly, his voice tired and defeated.

Arthur pulled away, and saw Lewis hunched and looking away from him,blob of tears streaming down his face. Arthur is also a bit tired of those intense emotions.

Arthur wipe Lewis' tears away. Lewis widen his sockets and firmly gripped his hand. His metal hand.

Arthur wanted to smack himself on the head.

Lewis looked at the piece of machinery then back at him.

"Arthur.. what happened to your arm..?"Lewis sounded like a puppy getting kicked.

Arthur pulled away his prosthetic from Lewis.

He put a palm at the back of his neck.

"It's not that big of a deal." Lewis harshly tug on his arm and gave him a demanding look. Arthur looked away sheepishly.

"I-..I don't exactly know what happened.. to my arm, necessarily." Lewis gave him a look of outrage. Arthur awkwardly stay silent.

"How can you not know?"

"I-I don't know after that cave I—" Arthur stopped himself,and Lewis was already intrigued.

"What?" Arthur looked away. "Arthur, what? After that cave, what? Arthur." Arthur still stays quiet. Lewis had enough of this bullshit and tug on Arthur's prosthetic again. This time he finally made eye-contact with him.

"I- I don't remember anything,neither does Vivi—" Lewis' mood visibly darkened at the mention of the name,and Arthur wondered why.

"I-I'm sorry.." Arthur didn't know why he was apologizing.

"No, It's okay, I know."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Woah,this is a long one!


End file.
